


LOST

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Silly, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg gets Mycroft lost in something on the telly as they binge watch a show.





	LOST

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Lost

Mycroft and Greg lounged on the sofa, Greg pressed comfortably against Mycroft as they binge watched a DVD series Greg had suggested.

Mycroft laid quietly through several episodes. It was a disturbing quiet. Greg sensed his husband’s rising agitation and was fully prepared when it spilled over.

“Gregory this is utterly ridiculous! It’s so…contrived!” Mycroft whinged at last. “How did people get lost in this horrid show?”

Greg knew it was going to be a _love it_ or _hate it_ type of show. He was not in the least surprise Mycroft fell into the latter demographic.

“It grows on you?” Greg offered by way of explanation.

Mycroft rolled his eyes dramatically. Was there any other way for an agitated Holmes?

“As does fungi, Gregory. Something else I am not desirous to observe in its reproduction.” Mycroft huffed.

It took a lot for Gregory to maintain a semi-serious countenance as Mycroft went on with his mini tirade and waited for it.

Mycroft pointed at the telly “And what’s with the bald man? This Locke person? He can miraculous walk when he was wheelchair bound before. What is this mysterious island they are on – some geographical vegetative embodiment of Christ? John Locke! Even his name sounds like some godforsaken portmanteau that sounds like my brother and his flatmate are ….”

Mycroft stopped mid-sentence and glared at his husband.

“Oh, you are a most evil man Gregory Lestrade-Holmes! Evil!”

Greg bursts into delighted laughter.

Sally Donovan, via her niece, had introduced Greg to the world of fanfiction and shipping when she came across porn featuring the genius and the doctor. Having read some of the more salacious offerings, he in turn could not wait to show Mycroft.

The Iceman read just one story involving Sherlock and John. Once through the Iceman blinked rapidly as he clicked the X in the top right corner of his browser, his face as red as the Close button.

“You just wanted me to say Johnlock!” Mycroft accused.

“And now you have.” Greg admitted as he turned off the " _LOST_  " DVD, the telly and turned in Mycroft’s lap. He planted a very heated kiss on his husband's lips. “Now, let us get lost in an idea I picked up from a little something called _Mystrade_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The TV show Greg and Mycroft watch is "LOST" an American drama television series that originally aired 2004-2010. One of the featured protagonist was a character named "John Locke".


End file.
